Arendelle Academy
by Nightshade-in-hell
Summary: Anna Summers is thrust into a new live when her father remarries. Now she has to attend Arendelle Academy, a boarding school in which she'll have to learn survival skills if she wants to end the year. Her friends will help her in this new path, but there are worse things than school politics. For her new step sister is no other than Elsa Winters, the drop dead gorgeous Ice Queen.


Anna stared at the empty walls of her room. She didn't know how long she had been sitting on her bed, or when she had started looking around aimlessly. Yet here she was, watching the hours go by. Waiting, waiting for the time to leave the only place she knew as home.

One would not think it was the end of the world, but for Anna it could as well be. Ever since her father had told her he was dating that woman everything had changed. First, she didn't get to spend as much time with her dad as before. Second, she had had to actually meet her. It had been one of the most awkward situations in her life, luckily, they didn't talk a lot afterwards. And last and worst, her father had gotten married with her. Which, even worse, meant that they were going to live with them! Well, she and her daughter. Her stuck-up, I'm-too-perfect blondie daughter.

Anna groaned, she really had no idea how she was going to live through this.

A knock on her door had her immediately out of her thoughts. Her father stood on the threshold, his eyes settling on her.

"Anna, have you stayed here all day doing nothing?" he reproached her, when Anna just stared back he sighed.

"Well, come to help us with the boxes at least, Idun is here already"

"Okay" She sighed dejectedly.

Before she had time to get up her father sat beside her. Taking her hands he said "I know you are far from being content with this, Anna. But Idun is truly a great woman and she and you could get along quite nicely. If _you_ want to" He said pointedly.

Anna stared at their hands, she didn't have anything against Idun. She had been nice enough, even if talking with her always left her with a weird feeling inside. The problem was more of what came along with her.

She looked up at her dad and gave him a small smile. "I'll try harder dad"

"Thank you" He kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair, getting an annoyed grumble from his daughter.

"Now come down and help with the last boxes!" He laughed warmly as he left, further mocking her.

Anna sighed, lying on her back, she couldn't stop thinking what a nightmare it was going to be.

Truth be told, Idun wasn't so bad, she hated to admit it but she balanced her father's personality. Her dad was a free spirit, kind and loving, calm at times but generally wild. Idun, on the other hand, was always calm, she had a regal air about her that made her look like a royal. Her eyes were hard on people, she expected everything to run smoothly and without mistakes. But she was sweet too, probably part of her motherly nature. She matched her dad. Somehow, for a completely unknown reason.

Idun was the leader of an important international company whose base was in Arendelle. Her dad had tried to explain what the company specialised in, but she always drifted of when he talked about his job. That was how Idun Winters and Agdar Summers had met, love at work. How _romantic_, ogling at each other in meetings.

The only real problem about Idun was that her daughter was no other than Elsa Winters, a.k.a. the Snow Queen.

Known for her beauty and icy personality, Elsa was one of the most popular teens in Arendelle. Anna had never met the girl, but she knew enough of her. After all, she was what everyone at school talked about. She didn't like how it sounded, she didn't like how she had to live with _her_.

Thinking about her she couldn't help remembering what Kristoff had told her:

"_And can you believe it?! We'll be moving in with them!" Anna exclaimed as pieces of her lunch went flying around. Kristoff shoved some crumbs of his face as he laughed. "Come on Anna, it can't be that bad. You said she was nice"_

"_Yeah, she was alright. But gods help me, her daughter" She put her head in her arms. _

"_That bad?"_

"_Worse"_

"_Worse? How much worse? She probably is okay and you just don't want to see it" Kristoff nudged her and made her look at him. _

"_Anna, I know that having people forced into your family isn't nice, but you have to try. For your dad" His face softened "Plus you always wanted a sister, maybe you'll get along with her and become friends?"_

_She stared at him in disbelief "Kristoff, her daughter is Elsa Winters. I'm going to be stepsisters with the Ice Queen herself"_

_Kristoff's face fell immediately "oh"_

"_Right, _oh_." She laughed bitterly. "I know she is not liked, but truth be told I never bothered listening to the rumours about her. What do you know?"_

_He stared at his food for a long moment "They say all sorts of things about her" He started, carefully choosing his words "What I've heard from the guys is mainly about her looks, she's said to be drop dead gorgeous. But there are other things"_

"_Other things? Like what?" She asked, a curious gleam in her eyes._

_Kristoff swallowed "Well, she goes to Arendelle Academy, so she's one of those rich idiots that think they're cool for going to a private school. They also say her behaviour is a bit erratic"_

"_Which means…?"_

"_Which means she's a major bitch"_

"_So I'm screwed"_

"_You're screwed"_

She sighed once again, picked the last box of her room, and gave it a last longing look. She was sure she was going to miss her home, and every memory she carried with it.

She finally made her way to the stairs and descended. True to her father's word, there was him and Idun.

She wore a purple summer dress with her chocolate hair tied in a neat bun. Her outfit was casual but at the same time formal, a bit of a contrast against her father's jeans and plain white t-shirt. How those two worked was still a mystery.

They were talking animatedly, obviously excited about moving together. Unfortunately, Anna couldn't share the feeling with them.

All their boxes had been already moved to Idun's manor except for a couple ones that had been left with some personal belongings. Her dad had wanted to give their now old house a proper goodbye, so even though nearly all their things had already been brought over to Idun's place or thrown away, she and her dad had done one of their father-daughter nights. Which consisted on snuggling on the couch with a blanket watching old action movies. She wondered if they would keep doing that, or if they would include Idun and Elsa now that they were technically family. She couldn't quite picture the Snow Queen doing movie nights.

Once she was at the base of the stairs both adults looked at her.

"Oh, there you are Anna" Idun smiled as she encouraged her to step forward, her dad looked at her expectantly.

"Hi Idun" She tried to give her a warm smile but it ended coming somewhat strained. It was indeed going to be hard.

"Well, are you ready to go?" She inquired, seeing Anna's desperate look she gave a soft chuckle "You'll see how everything turns out alright Anna. Now, shall we?"

Idun smiled once more and made her way through the doorway. Her dad stared at her fondly then turned to her daughter.

"Come on Anna" He took the box from her hands and kissed her on the head "You'll see how Idun is an amazing person, and her daughter too"

"Yeah, sure…" She said inaudibly. She followed her dad to their car, he was already closing the trunk and going into the driver's seat. Idun sat next to him.

"Well, let's go" Agdar said cheerfully.

Anna gave one last look at her house. It wasn't very big but, it was comfy and just enough for her and her dad. It was her home. And now she wouldn't be able to call it that anymore. Now, she was being dragged to who knows where to live with two estrangers.

The drive to the Winters' manor wasn't very long, although Anna found herself engulfed by the forest. Early autumn had fallen upon Arendelle, the leaves were starting to drop thus, the ground was covered in a thin blanket of dead leaves. Luckily, the temperatures hadn't been too harsh. As they drove on the trees parted slightly to leave place to a rather large fence.

A man got out of a small cabin from inside and opened it. He waved at them as they passed past him. They were now officially in the estate. Anna looked through the window, there was still nothing but forest though soon enough the land came into view. She thought she could make out what once was ground for crops and pastures.

Finally, they arrived at the manor. As her father pulled up Anna couldn't help but gawk at the place. It was huge, yet instead of looking gigantic and intimidating, it gave a classy and ancient look. The white stone looked even inviting. She got out and gulped. This was really happening.

Idun approached her. "Are you ready to see your new home?"

Anna nodded and let her stepmother lead her towards the entrance. She thought she caught a glimpse of platinum blondie hair in one of the windows.

She was so not ready.


End file.
